msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinso
"Without Mountain Dew I am too lazy to do anything." Shinso's Theme 42px| Appearance Shinso appears as a tall-slender man, dark hair, and he is wears a dark blue coat. His body type is well-defined. He also has some circular tattoos going across his face. Personality Shinso is generally lazy and has little interest or care about things. But when stuff starts ti get serious he throws all of that aside and becomes very serious. If any of his friends or allies become injuried or even worse, he goes out on a path of vegence. History A mystery that shall unveiling itself over time. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities As an artist, Shinso is well-defined in the arts. He is about to use many tricks to various uses. His abilities mostly center around Troll-type of powers, but he has some lower knowledge of the rest. Abilities Pixel Transparency: Shinso can either increase or decrease the transparency any area or object he choices. Making the invisible visible and the visible invisible. The radius for any given area is up to at least a 50ft circle. But for a specific object, since it is more concentrated it is nearly the entire object, if not all. Shinso decides when this ends, so there is no time limit. Saving/Open-Up:'' Shinso can save any skill, move, object, person, etc. in his mind, he atleast has to see the thing once to save it. Once he does this, he may open up can pull that thing back into reality for future use, and he doesn't need a coomand to activate it, if he thinks of the thing it will Open-Up. If it is a skill or power it will be activated just like how the originial user would have used the power. If it is an object or person it will instantly appear in the location that Shinso chooses, a person may not have a mind, it is simply a empty body. Shinso is still training on this, but he can open up at least 2 things at once. Shinso may also close any object that he has brought into the world with this technique, but there is a catch. Shinso cannot Open an object that is already in the world, thus each object has only one copy of it in Shinso's mind. '''Spacial Smudge: '' One of Shinso's ultimate techniques, by using one of his fingers he channels a massive amount of energy into it. Allowing him to use his finger as a brush that can distort anything his wishes. Shinso calculates the distance to the object/area then he can distort space itself to or in that object, the are or object that is being distorted is also being slowed down by 40% or anything that enters that area will too. If Shinso is really serious he can use multiple fingers with this. When Shinso decides to end this, whatever has been distorted and whatever it looks like will look like that when it ends, it has been known very well to kill people by distorting their organs or body structure. '''Reality Grid: Shinso reveals a huge grid across the battlefield. The biggest that Shinso has made the grid is 40 feet in every direction, from where he is standing. Anything, besides people, in or on the grid can be erased, moved, and anything that Shinso draws is created. This takes the greatest toll on Shinso however. The grid can only run for 50 minutes overall every day. Secret Technique: ??? Trivia Shinso loves Mountain Dew. Shinso is getting married soon. Relationships GuzRoca - Long time friend and Shinso's first art student. Shinso refers to him as Roc due to their long history and respect for one another. Roc also helped Shinso stay with Gfxing by telling him winning isn't important and Shinso is still around because of that. Category:Male Category:Kira's Team Category:Troll